The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, if a user wishes to personalize a background of a user interface displayed on her computing device (e.g., smartphone), she may select any picture, photo, or background theme available on the Web or her device and designate the selected image as a default interface background. The selected interface background may have different colors, elements, and the like. In some instances, the selected interface background may interfere with content provided on top of the background. For example, viewing various user interface screens overlaying a particular background may prove challenging, considering that the interface screen colors may have different user interface components, each having its own color, contrast, and brightness parameters. Accordingly, legibility of various user interface components, when provided on the particular interface background may vary and in some cases may diminish, contributing to user dissatisfaction in using the device.